Friends with Benefits
by StayUnbroken
Summary: They were really close friends. really really close. Too close if you ask Joe & Demi ! they were Best friends...with benefits. Feeling will get hurt! NILEY / Nick and Miley / Niley RATED M
1. Chapter 1

Miley and Nick have been best friends since they can remember. They trust eachother, they can read eachother, they get eachother.

_Flashback_

_They were 14. Nick and Miley were watching some High-school movie where it's all about the Prom Night._

_'' You know im really scared of prom'' miley stated making nick giggle lightly_

_'' Why.. isn't that like every girls dream.. get dressed like a princess'' Nick asked rolling his eyes._

_'' Well what if I wont find my prince till then? I cant go alone..Oh god i will be such a looser.'' Miley panicked_

_Nick put his hands on her shoulder trying to calm her down '' Stop jumping around Smiley! I promise i will take you to the prom. You wont have to go to the Prom alone okay? '' He said. '' Dont call me that. Are you serious. Uhm arent you th bestest friend or what'' Miley said hugging him tightly._

_'' Yeah yeah whatever..smiley'' he said smirking_

_'' Lets go to the park. Oh and dont call me that'' Miley said giving him the killer-look. Nick just giggled and walked out behind her._

'' Hola Amigoooooo'' Miley screamed and stormed into Nicks room.

'' You know i could be nacked Smiley!'' Nick said putting a hand over his mouth acting like it would be such a shame.

'' Dont call me that. Its not like i haven't seen you before'' 18 year old Miley said.

This was their last year of High-school till they finally would go to college.

Joe,Demi,Miley and Nick. It's always been the four of them. They all grew up together. Nick and Miley were always a little closer than they were with Joe and Demi same goes with Demi & Joe.. eventhough lately it seemed like it there was more than just friendship between them. Mileys over-protactive brother Joe had already finished High school and was currently at College. Their mothers left them shortly after miley was born. She couldnt take the pain and died in the hospital. Miley always gave herself the fault for the death of her mother but she never told anyone. Their Dad is a plastic surgeon. His Job brings alot money which Miley and Joe cant complain about :D

'' No im serious.. i could've banged some girl right now'' Nick said half smirking

Miley made gross face '' Oh no.. just no .. How am i supposed to get this image out of my head now'' She said slapping her forhead lightly

'' Oh dont act you hate what is playing in your head right now'' Nick said winking. This Boy.. he knew how to play a girl..

She rolled her eyes and collapsed in his bed '' So what are we doing today... Im bored and as my best friend you're supposed to make my borness go away'' She said cutely

He layed ontop of her '' Oh dont worry Smiley.. i already now how'' he said and started to suck her sweet spot. He knew exactly where it was.. He knew her body to well.. he knew every sensitive spot, he knew the mole in her inner tigh he knew how to make her cum fast and he knew her favourite position. Still they were only friends. Best friends. With Benefits.

Miley tried hard not to moan. Dang he knew her to well. '' Oh dont call m- '' he interrupted her by pressing his lips hard to hers. He took her bottom lip between his teeth ever so lightly. nippling on it he slided his tongue over it. While their tongues were having a war inside their mouths Miley pulled on Nicks shirt. He got the hint and disconnected their lips making Miley groan '' Noo..'' she whined. Nick giggled '' Looks like someone cant get enough of of me'' he said winking. '' Shut up '' Miley said pulling him down on her and starting the war once again.

Miley pushed him of of her making him lay down on the bed. She sat on his stomach and pulled his t-shirt, that she was wearing, off revealing to Nick that she wasn't wearing a bra.

'' Fuck '' he groaned and reached his hands out to play with them. '' God you're so sexy'' Nick said in a husky voice after rolling her nipples between his finger.

She got off of his stomach and layed down between his legs. Nick was only wearing his boxers since he was alone at home. Seeing his hard cock miley smirked up to him.

Nick looked down to her rolling his eyes. She giggled and stroke him trough his boxers.

'' Fuck.. stop teasing me smiley '' Nick almost begge her.

Miley started to nipple on him still trough his boxers. She let hot breathed here and there '' dont call me that '' miley mumled against his dick.

'' Damn Miley i need your lips around my dick.. dont play me'' Nick said his eyes tightly closed.

She liked the way he told her that he needed her it turned her on so much.

She took on of his balls in her mouth squirling her toungue around it while stroking his dick with just on finger.

'' Fuck Mi. you're so good at this.'' Nick moaned.

'' Watch me Nick '' Miley said looking up to him.

'' You know that i wont last if i watch you'' '' watch me nick!'' she commented again.

Nick got on his elbrown supporting his weight and made eye contakt with her.

Miley slide her tounge all the way up without breaking eye contact with him.

Nick bit his bottom lip as he tried his best not to moan. She took him in her mouth sucking on it. Nick reached one hand out to held the back of her neck. Miley went faster and faster while her hands played with his balls. She still held eye contakt with him as she saw his eyes rolling in the back of his head

'' Fuck.. ohh Mi.! '' He groaned. Nick cumed in miley mouth and she swallowed it. '' Damn.. so good '' Miley said laying next to him. '' Next time its my turn'' Nick said wrapping his arms around her. Sometimes he wished that she was his and that they could do this forever. It was killing him to know that at some point this had to stop because someday she will fall for a guy that will make her moan out his name. Her boyfriends name. He felt sick just thinking about it.

He held onto Miley even tigther. '' You know if i cant breath i will die and than this would be the last time you will cum this hard.'' Miley sayed knowing exactly he would loosen his grip on her. '' Dont even bring that up smiley''

SOOO HOW DO YOU LIKE IT? IM REALLY EXITED ABOUT THIS STORY! WHOP WHOP :)


	2. Chapter 2

Miley POV

'' Hi beautiful'' someone whispered in my ear.. i knew exactly who this voice belonged too. I closed my locker, turned around and gave him a smile. '' Hey you''

'' Whats wrong with my Smiley? i rolled my eyes at the nickname he gave me since we were 8 year old. I actually liked it when he said but i would never tell him that. '' Dont call me that. Everythings fine im just tired i guess'' i said and gave him a weak smile.

He took my books and we walked to our first period for the day: History. To be honest I find it intresting... We always watch a movie and the teacher visits dreamland.

Nick & I walked to class. We sat all the way back, next to eachother. So maybe that was the only intresting part in history class.

We greethed Mr. Cull and as usual he put some movie in and turned the lights off. The movie was about the revoloution in france. Seriously didnt we do that in 8th grad or something?

'' Im horny'' Nick whispered silently making me giggle. I looked to my left and than to my right. The nerds on the right we're paying attention to the movie and the our other classmates had all put their head on the table and were taking a nap just like our oh so amazing teacher.

I put my hand on Nicks tigh and stroke it slowly. I gently put my hand on his dick and i felt it tighten. His eye widened. I stroke it with my dumb a little and Nick immatiendly put one hand over his mouth to keep him from moaning and the other one over my hand. I loved teasing him. I smirked and pressed my hand harder on his dick. i knew he was holding his breath, i graped his hand with my free hand so i could stroke him. Nick closed his eyes as i stroke him over his jeans. I slowly reached for his button and opened it. Nicks eyes shot open and i knew what he was thinking '' Trust me'' i whispered. I knew he was scared that we would get caught but we still had 15 minutes and the whole class was sleeping except for a few nerds but they were all sitting at the front. i somehow got under is boxer. He was rock hard and it would be a lie if i said i wasnt proud that i had caused this. Me,his best friend, could make him hard as a rock.

I stroke him up and down and played with his balls. 10 minutes left.. i was going faster and i could feel him tense up. His breathing hitched and his eyes were closed. As he came closer he put his other hand over his mouth too. 7 minutes... i stroke him up and down and than he cummed in my hand and in his boxers. Got was i turned on. I pulled my hand out and sucked on my fingers '' Fuck how do you do that to me'' nick asked in a rough voice. i giggled and reached into my bag and grabbed some tissues so he could clean himself and i could clean my hand. '' thank you. I owe you big for that'' He whispered and gave me a light kiss on the cheek.

The rest of the week went by pretty quickly. It was such a busy week.. doing last minute stuff for senior year and stuff. I couldnt believe we were almost done .. i was definetly leaving with one happy and one crying eye. I had great memories here but i was happy for what was coming next.

Me and Nick had started this Friends with benefits thing 3 months ago. It all started with him breaking up with Selena. He seemed pretty into her and when he found her cheating he was upset and sad.. i was there to support him and well this is what came out of it.

'' Hey Boo Boo '' A cheery Demi greethed me on the phone

'' Whats up Di Di '' i giggled i knew how much she hated that name. Her mood immadiently changed '' i hate you'' she said '' So are we still up for the party tomorrow?''

'' Duh! like i would miss it!'' I told her. We agreed to meet up around 7 pm to get ready and than leave.

Just as i went off the phone with Demi i got a message from Nick '' Smiley i need to see you.. i have to tell you something''

i hadn't really talked or met up with him the whole week.

'' Come over .. im alone so we can TALK ;) '' if only i knew he really did wanna talk..

*10 minutes later''

I saw his car pull in our driveway and run downstairs '' Woah someone was creeping huh'' He said and pulled me into a ... HUG? uh- .. okay?

We crashed onto my couch '' So.. shoot! whats bothering my best friend?''

"Miley, I think," he took a deep breath; "I think that we should stop this whole friends with benefits thing." His expression was hard, but it had a vulnerability about it that I couldn't quite read.

I didn't know what to say, I was completely caught off guard. "Why? I mean, what happened to make you change your mind. I thought you were having fun?"

If I thought his expression had been hard and pained before, it was nothing compared to what he looked like right now.

"Yes Mi, it was fun. That's exactly what it was; fun. You were exactly what I needed to get over Selena."

His words hurt. I felt tears sting my eyes. I knew that this was just a physical thing, but I didn't really think he was actually really only using me to get over his cheating ex.

"Okay, well I guess I'll see you around," I mumbled as I got off the couch and opened the door for him

He nodded tersely before leaving my house. The second I shut my door, the tears I had been fighting off started.

I cried myself to sleep that night. For the first time it wasn't because i missed my Mom.. No.. it was because of my Best Friend,Nick.

can i like get 1 review just let me know what you think and/or if you want me to change anything?


	3. Chapter 3

Mileys POV

'' **Nick just came over.. he ended it.. I'll pass the party tomorrow kay? Dont be mad.. i love you and dont worry im fine.. Its not like i had feelings,right'' **I texted Demi while tears were streaming down my face.

I felt stupid for crying, i felt dumb.. i felt betrayed. Why did his words hurt me so much? Someday it had to end, right ?

I hate Demi for beeing right. she told me from the very start that this wasn't a good idea and that someone would end up beeing hurt. And oh how right she was.

Prom is next saturday and somehow i waited for Nick to ask me.. like he promised when we were 14. Did he forget?

Its not like i had no one to go with.. Jake and Drew asked me to go with them but I didnt give them an answer yet.. i was waiting for Nick to ask me..

I spent the rest of the week; well, to put it simply, completely avoiding Nick. It was working very well..

Saturday came sooner as i hoped it would.. Giving up that Nick would ask me i agreed to go with Drew... i knew very well that Nick hated him.. but why should i care? Drew was hot and I'm single... so?

Like every Friday we met at my brothers apartment after school. I rang the door '' Hello whos this?'' Joes voice rang trough the phone '' It the best sister in the world.. so open up''

'' Little princessssss i missed you.. come in'' He said opening the door to let me in the elevtor that went right in his apartment. I rolled my eyesat him eventough he couldnt see me. This was Joe.. just joe. =)

'' Miley, wait'' I heared someoe screaming just as i was about to walk in the elevator. Oh No.. there he was.. the guy i was trying to avoid for the rest of my life..

'' Thanks for holding the door'' He said as he walked in. ''whatever'' i mumbled and looked down

"Why are you avoiding me?" here we go...

"I'm not avoiding you" I stated slowly, even though it was a lie.

"Then what are you doing exactly?" His voice was getting slightly hard. I really didn't want to fight.

"I just figured that maybe we could use a little time apart after everything that happened," I said all of this while trying my best to sound innocent.

"So what Miley, you're the only person in this friendship now? Are you the only one who gets to decide if we need time apart? Cause I'm pretty sure I should get a say in that too." I couldnt belive he just fucking said that

"I didn't realize you wanted a say in it,Nick. And yes, I guess you should get a say in it. But I don't think I got a say in the end of our arrangement. Why is it okay for you to call the shots, but not me?"

'' Miley ..''

'' WHAT!'' i screamed turning my head around. It took me a few seconds to realize where we stood. We were standing in Joe's apartment and if he heard any of the shit i said.. Im gonna be as dead as Elton John..

'' What arrangement?'' Joes low voice broke the silence.

'' Nothing Joe dont worry'' I said and hugged him.. He looked me in the eyes trying to read what was going on.. i just nodded my head letting him think everything was okay..'' I'll go grab some water from the kitchen'' I said walking in the kitchen as fast as possible

Filling my glass with water i walked in the livingroom where everyone was sitting down already

'' Sooo.. who are you guys going on prom with'' i hated Demi so much at this moment.

'' Uhm I- I asked Selena?'' Nick said..i couldnt believe what had just left his mouth. I split the water, that i was just about to swallow dow, out.

'' Are you fucking serious?'' Joe screamed out '' Dude she fucked your heart just months ago and now you'e letting her in again? How

fucked up are you dude?'' You could hear Joe's madnees in his voice. But he just cared for his best friend which made me smile a little

'' And You Miley.. Who are you going with'' Bitch, She knew exactly who i was going with! She just wants Nick to hear it coming from me. I seriously wonder why i loved this girl..

''Drew'' i said quickly

'' Who? I thought i heared Drew..?'' Nick said raising his voice.

Now I was mad. I stood up

'' Yes Nick, Im going with Drew. Do you have a problem with that? Good cause i dont fucking care.''

'' You are not going with Drew'' Nick said grapping my arms. His grip was so tight my arms hurt.

'' Dude back off my sister'' Joe said releasing me from his grip

i pushed Joe away from my way '' What? You can go with you're fucking Ex but i cant go with Drew? Who are YOU to tell me what to do and what not ? But you know what Nick; If that Slut breaks your heart again.. I wont be there to fix it.. you cant play me like Im some of your sluts okay? You cant just fucking use me and trow me away when your bored.. I wont do this to myself.'' Tears were streaming down my face.

At my tears, his face softened considerably. He almost looked pained. A part of me wanted to reach out and comfort him, because no one that beautiful should ever have a look of pain on their face, but the other part wanted to kick him in the gut, so maybe, for once, he could feel what I felt.

"Miley, I am really, really sorry for what I said." He sounded like he meant the words, hell he even looked like he meant the words, but I knew he was just trying to make me feel better.

"No Nick, don't apologize. I get it; you needed to get over Selena. I'm glad I was there to help," These words, which I knew I had been about to say, affected me more than I thought they would. This hurt, a lot.

"I didn't mean what I-," I quickly cut him off before he could lie to me anymore.

"It's okay, really. You don't have to lie to me," I took a deep breath before I uttered the largest lie that I had ever said. "I mean, I needed your help to get over Liam,too''

His mouth was gaping at my statement. I had completely caught him off guard. When he finally came back to his senses, a look of pure rage washed across his incredible features.

When he finally spoke, he sounded murderous, "What do you mean you had to get over that guy, Miley. He used you for your Money. How could it take any time at all to get over someone like that?"

Now I was just pissed off.

"You are such a fucking hypocrite. Selena cheated on you, didn't she? You fucked me to get over her, didn't you? How does it take time to get over cheaters?"

He just shook his head incredulously, as if I had just said something that made no sense to him.

"Do you really believe what you're saying?" He inquired.

That was a stupid question, "Uh, yes."

I watched as he stormed out of Joe's apartment.


	4. Chapter 4

**IMPORTANT** : THE SCHOOL SYSTEM HERE IN GERMANY IS A LITTLE DIFFRENT... WHEN UR DONE WITH SCHOOL UR GOING TO UNIVERSITY ... WE DONT HAVE COLLEGES THAT ONLY FOCUS ON ONE THING.. AT UNIVERSITYS THER ARE TONS OF DIFFRENT THINGS YOU CAN STUDY LIKE AT ONLY ONE UNIVERISTY YOU CAN STUDY ARCHITECTURE, MANAGMENT, TEACHER AND STUFF.. KAY HAVE FUN :)

Miley POV

Just as i was about to walk out of Joes apartment he grabbed my wrist '' You're not going anywhere'' he said with a hard voice that i didnt even dare to move '' If this is what I think it is... I'll beat the fuck out of Nick''

'' Joe calm down. I agreed to this, we decided to become Friends with Benefits but obviously it didn't work.. but it's alright this had to stop at some point'' I knew i was lying to myself.. for me it was more than just having Sex with a Friend. I had fallen for Nick and it was breaking my heart that he was only using me the whole time.

Joe could read me; After all he was my brother '' Mi'' he said with such a soft voice that i immadiently let my tears fall

'' Dont lie to me Mi, I know you're hurt. Please Miley dont do this to you..He's an asshole, a fucking bastard.. you're beautiful and you'll find the right Boy.. '' i wrapped my arms around his neck and he pulled me closer to him.

I awoke Saturday morning to light streaming in the window. I didn't have anything to do today untill Prom, so I decided I could lay around in bed for a bit yet. I turned the television on and scanned through the channels when my cell phone began ringing

"Hey Dems," I greeted her.

"Well hello there Miley" She responded in a chipper tone.

"What's cookin' good lookin'?" I was quick to ask her what she wanted, knowing that Demi only ever called if she had a reason.

"Well, see I have this friend who decided to like hide from the Earth Friday night because of dick Nick, and I was wondering if you could help me find her."

Internally, I groaned. Although Nick and I didn't fight often, Demi often felt as though she was caught in between us when we did.

"I'm sorry I didn't call last night Dems." I meant that sincerely.

'' Dont worry Mi.. I was wondering If we are getting ready together for tonight? Joe could pick me up from your apartment? '' She sounded really exited for tonight.. As for me.. i wasn't. Seriously this was Prom and i wasn't going with the Boy i wanted to go instead I'm going with his reval. Oh Boy...

'' Sure Dems just come over whenever you feel like it '' I told her and we said our goodbyes and hung up

*Some hours later*

Me and Demi started getting ready. Demi was great at doing make up. She knew exactly which colour fits your type and she always makes you look gorgeous.

I was wearing a white strapless Marchesa gown with gold embroidery.( the one she wore at the Golden Globes 2009).

I have to say .. i looked pretty good. Sexy and Beautiful at the same time. The dress made my Boobs look bigger and fuller. And my long curled hair and demis make up art made my face look flawless.

I wasn't sure if i was getting ready for Drew or.. Nick. Something told me that i wanted to impress Nick with my look more than my actual date..

Joe came to pick Demi up and shortly after him Drew came '' Wow you look beautiful; Im very lucky'' He said letting his eyes wonder up and down. '' Thank you. you look very handsome yourself '' i said and gave him a wink

He opened the car door for me and i hoped in.

As soon as we arrived i saw Nick and Selena standing there laughing about something stupid; i could tell because Nicks laugh was fake.. i knew that.

Nick was, as per usual, looking good dressed in a Gucci suit and a white button down underneath it. However, he looked as though he had just bought Selena off the corner. She had on a tacky silver dress that looked like it was spray painted on, and a pair of black hooker boots. Her dress was cut so low I could practically see her nipples. Gross.

As Demi and Joe took in her appearance, a look of repulsion appeared on their faces. I'm sure their expression was mirrored on my face.

I glanced at Nick ans Selena standing by the bar and thought maybe they wouldn't notice us. Of course, luck was not on my side as they turned with their drinks and approached us.

"Hey you two. Omg Nicky Boo aren't they just adorabl togehter.'' Selena's voice literally made me want to puke.

"Hey you guys." Drew greeted them nicely and I merely nodded tersely in recognition. I was still pissed at Nick, and I wasn't even going to pretend to like his lap dog.

After the uncomfortable hellos, Joe and Demi come up.

After chatting for a few more minutes,Nick and Selena went to dance.

The Four of us; Drew,Me,Joe,Demi, talked about how awesome everything looked when Drew asked me if i wanted to dance with him. "Sure, why not."

He grabbed my hand and led me out onto the dance floor. He grabbed my hips, and we began moving to the beat of the music. I looked to my left and spotted my least favorite couple all but having sex.

The next song began, and we were still dancing.

"You look sexy tonight." He leaned down to speak to me.

"thanks'' was all I responded.

We danced for quite a few more songs. At some point Alice and Rosalie had come up to ask me if it was okay if they left and quickly reassured them that I would be fine.

As the songs continued playing, our dancing became much more intense. I was now grinding on his thigh, and things started to get pretty heated up. I'm not usually one for one night stands, but it had been a while, and I was slightly horny. Plus, Drew didn't seem like much of a creep.

"Do you want to get out of here?" I saw the excitement flash in his eyes.

"That would be fantastic. Just let me go to the bathroom and then we can leave." I nodded and turned to go gather my things.

While I was getting my purse,Nick approached me.

"Miley, I know you aren't seriously leaving with that guy." I could hear the anger flair in his voice.

"Not that it's any of your business, but yes, I am." My tone portrayed how annoyed I was at him.

" You don't really want to do this. I mean look at him, he's probably the size of a cigarette." I wish he knew he was only adding fuel to the fire every time he opened his mouth.

"Last time I checked, you couldn't tell me what to do, so if you'll please excuse me I have places to be." With that said, I stalked off to where Drew had just walked out of the bathroom.

We hopped into his car.

"Your place or mine," was all he said.

"Mine," I replied without even thinking. I was not going to be stuck at his place.

We arrived at my house shortly after and quickly made our way inside. As soon as the door was shut his mouth claimed mine, and his hands made their way under my shirt. It was a little too fast for my taste, but I didnt stop it. As he palmed my breasts, we stumbled onto the couch, me straddling him.

It was a sloppy kiss, but in my inebriated state, I couldn't find it in me to care. I was aroused, and I could feel a slight bulge directly under my core. Without my minds consent, my body ground down. Mike's hands evacuated my boobs and clamped around my hips, pulling me against him again. He began kissing my neck and thrusting up. I started to unbutton his shirt when he suddenly groaned and stilled his moments.

I pulled away to see what was wrong when I felt it, wetness between my legs that I had not caused. I was in complete shock, had he really just come in his pants? My thoughts were confirmed when a look of guilt crossed his face.

"I think you should probably leave." I wasn't trying to be a bitch, but I mean, come on.

"Yeah, you're probably right. Goodnight Miley. I'm sorry." With that said, he got up and left.

I sat on the couch, staring at my hands completely baffled that a grown man just did that. As I got ready for bed, only one thought crossed my mind; I should have listened to Nick.


	5. Chapter 5

Summer vacation. Finally. Demi,Nick,Joe & I had planned a trip to turkey. Just The Beach and us. Nicks dad who owned a company asked us to help him out on vacation. We could work till we'd leave to Turkey and i love mister Jonas so why not? :)

Since Demi already had found a job only me and Nick would work.

Monday morning had arrived. I had been sitting in my office, pretending to be doing something of importance, for about an hour and a half when I decided I would see if Nick wanted to go to lunch. We had quite a few things to talk about.

As I made my way up stairs to his office, I began remising about Saturday night. It was out of line for Nickd to make a comment about what I was doing, but I was his best friend and I knew he was only looking out for me. I hoped he wasn't angry with me.

he looked at me with his eyebrows raised, silently asking me what I needed

''Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to go to lunch today." My voice expressed that I was nervous.

"I can't. I'll be meeting up with Selena." His words were rushed, and his tone was harsh.

"Oh okay, maybe another time." I felt as if I were shrinking. His eyes were fixated on my every movement.

I had turned on my heel and was walking out of the door when his voice stopped me.

"Miley," His voice was completely different now. It was softer, like he was unsure of himself. "Would you like to come over tonight? I could cook us dinner, and then we could talk."

''Sure'' i said quit but loud enogh for him to hear me.

"Alright well, I'll see you at seven then?"

"Yep." I said quickly and as I was about to walk out of his office I bumbed into Mr Jonas.

'' Miley!'' he had a big smile on his face. He embranced me in a big hug. '' I am so happy to see you again! It's been so long'' he said.

''Dad she was over 2 weeks ago and you said the exact same thing'' I heared Nick say in a annoyed voice.

'' Miley!'' i heared a female voice behind Mr Jonas. It was Denise, Nicks Mom. She was the sweetest person ever.

' You get more and more beautiful every time i get to see you!'' She said taking me in a hug. What can i say.. The Jonas Family loves me:)

'' Thank you Mrs Jonas. i can only give the compliment back'' i said smiling at her. And it was true she was gorgeous. No wonder Nick was looking this good.

'' I thought you were mad at us, because you're never coming to visit us these days. I even get so see Nicks girlfriend.., what was she called..''

'' Selena'' Nick said quickly. Her name sounded beautiful coming from his mouth. I wanted to hear my name, when his mom ask what his girlfriends name was.

'' Oh right. I get to see Selena more than you! ''

'' You mean Mi got replaced by Selena?'' Joe came out of nowhere

'' What? No no one can replace our beautiful Miley! You're like a daughter to us, you know that right? The Door is always open for you!'' Denise said putting her hands on my shoulder.

'' Dont mind him please. You know Joe.. he doesnt even know what he's talking abot himself'' I gave him a glare that told him to shut the fuck up. I looked over to Nick who was looking down .

'' Anways Mi you didnt pick up your phone so i was wondering when you're going home cause Dad wanted to talk to us. He said it wont be long.'' Joe told me

'' Oh you can go now sweety. We dont have much work today and tell your Dad to call me! He still owns me a golf game.'' Mr Jonas said laughing.

'' Thanks Mr Jonas. You're the best'' i said giving him a last hug. Before turning to Denise to give her one too.

'' I see you tomorrow darling'' i heared Denise scream as i went to grap my stuff.

* Mileys & Joes dad told them that he bought them 2 apartments near their university. Joe already had one but he bought a bigger one so Demi could move in with him. *

* Dinner with Nicky boo*

The 15 minute drive to Nick's seemed to last about 15 seconds, and much sooner than later I was ringing his doorbell. Normally I would just walk in, but we weren't exactly on the best of terms, and I didn't want to push anything.

He opened the door wearing grey sweatpants and a plain black t-shirt.

"Come on, I just finished dinner." He spoke in a soft tone as he led me to his dining room.

We ate in a very uncomfortable silence, both of us dreading the conversation we needed to have. When we were finished, Nick quickly loaded our plates in the dishwasher and we headed to the living room.

I took a seat on his recliner, and he placed himself on his loveseat. We were about as far away from each other as possible.

I had a lot to say to him, but I felt as though this was a conversation he needed to start, so I waited patiently.

"Miley, I don't really know what I can say to you. I could say that I'm sorry, but I can tell by the look on your face that that wouldn't be enough. But when we started this we said we would do it untill we found someone. So i dont really get why you're mad..?''

He was speaking quickly and his words were making me angry.

I was gaping at him, and he decided to continue. "Then, after being pissed off at me for no reason you start trash talking Selena when you don't even know her. As if that wasn't bad enough, your behavior towards her at the Prom was atrocious, and I will not let you treat her like that. She never did anything to deserve that." I couldn't believe the words he was saying to me. This was it; he was officially dropping me as a friend.

The anger I had for him before seemed to be almost nonexistent compared to the rage I had towards him now.

"I cannot believe what I'm hearing right now is a bitch. I can't believe you would stood that low. I guess her only good qualities must come out in bed because you have to be keeping her around for broke your heart once.. if you had have the brains you wouldn't let her in your life again''

'' I dont think its any of your was my heart that broke not yours.'' He glared at me. i really regretted showing up tonight.

''Well pardon me if I cared for you. I promise you I will never make that mistake again." As I uttered these last few words I got up to leave. I did not need to sit here and let him scold me for no reason. I could feel tears forming in my eyes, and there was no way I was going to let him see that.

"Typical Miley, always running from the problem." These words caused me to stop dead in my tracks.

I tried to make myself sound strong, but that was broken down as I choked back the tears. "Fuck Nick, do you have any idea how much you hurted me."

As soon as I finished, he was towering over me. "You think i wanted to?" He asked incredulously.

"Well it didnt look like you cared either." I fired back at him.

"You have absolutely no idea what the fuck you're talking about."

"Are you on crack, Nick? You are choosing to defend Selena over me. It's completely obvious you could care less about hurting me."

I couldn't hold back the tears any longer. As soon as the first fell, his face crumpled.

Before I had a chance to react, his arms were around me, and he was murmuring in my ear, "I missed you. I missed you so much. Miley, you have no idea how much I missed you."

His words made me cry harder, but I couldn't find it in me to push him away. Instead, I clutched him tighter. He continued whispering, "I'm such a dick. God Bella, I'm so sorry. I can't even give you a reason to explain everything. I wish I could, but I just can't."

I woke up entangled with my best friend. We were still on the couch, but we had shifted positions. I had my head tucked in the nook between his shoulder and armpit, one arm thrown over his chest, and a leg lying across his waist. I could tell he was awake by the way he was drawing circles on my arm with his thumb.

I looked at the clock. Fuck i only had one hour to drive home and get ready. '' why didnt you wake me up !'' i said as i tried to get off the couch. I swung one leg over Nick to climb over him. We were in a awkward situation. He was laying betweent my leg. I needed to sit and our private parts would, like they used to, touch. I tried my best to climb over him without making any contact with ''it''. He grabed me by my waist '' chill i called and told them we would come a little later because we had stuff to do for university and my dad said we could stay home the whole day.'' I lost my balance when he grabbed my waist. And i sat right on his dick. Not that i didn't like it but he had a girlfriend. I felt him grow immadiently. '' S-Sorry'' i mumbled as i tried to get up. he pushed me back down and attacked my lips. he stood up, me around his waist and pushed me to the nearest wall.

"This is so wrong," I moaned.

"I know," he whispered as he pushed me back against the wall. His lips descended on mine once again.

This was not a slow kiss. It wasn't soft butterfly kisses that make old ladies cry in movies. No, this was raw, the kind of kiss that made your toes curl and sent shivers flying down your spine. It felt as if someone was playing the bongos on my heart.

This shouldn't be happening. I repeated this over and over in my head, but every time I told myself this, I just wanted it more. But again, it was wrong, and it was selfish. I had to stop it.

"Stop," I meant it to sound demanding but it came out as a whimper.

He pulled away, leaving his forehead resting against mine, staring at me in a way that should be illegal.

"I don't want to."

His breath washed over my face as he leaned in again. But I had made up my mind, and this needed to stop. I twisted my head to the side. Rejection flashed in his sparkling eyes and it nearly made me cave.

'' pleas Nick. You have a girlfriend.''

He put me on the floor slowly. '' You're right. Im sorry Smiley'' He said with a sad tone.

Wow how I missed him calling me that. '' Nick? '' i smiled

'' never stop calling me that okay?''

He giggled and put me in a tight hug. ''never'' he whispered.

sorry for the late update.. school started this week. Another reason why Germany sucks.


	6. Chapter 6

Our day off went by quickly. We spent the day eating and watching movies.

*next day*

' Miley Hun, Good morning'' Mr Jonas greethed me with his bright smile.

'' Good morning Mr Jonas. Thank you for giving me a day off yesterday'' I thanked him eventough i felt bad for lying to him.

'' Oh anytime. If its for college, anytime'' he said '' Oh and by the way dont forget the party at the company tonight; i want to see you here at 8 my dear''

'' I'll be here'' i promised. To be honest I completely forgot about it; it was a boring party with boring people talking about boring stuff. But for Mr Jonas sake i'd go.

I was currently getting ready for the Party which I had to attend. Honestly, I hated these things. I was wearing a black button down dress, which I have to say, made me look pretty hot, and black pumps that killed my feet. My hair was curled and my eyes were dark and smoky. I looked good.

I slipped my coat on and made my way to the company where the party was being held at. When I arrived, the party seemed to be in full swing. I spotted Selena rather quickly. She was currently flirting like no other with Jacob . I knew Nick would not be pleased; he hated Jacob.

"Hey, you sexy beast," Someone whispered in my ear and immediately started laughing.

I knew who that laugh belonged to

I quickly spun around and sighed.

"Nick," i giggled. My laughter was cut short as he eyed my body. I felt a blush rise to my face under the scrutiny of his gaze.

We spent the rest of the evening just hanging around. Unfortunately, Selena and Jacob were there as well. Selena's flirting with Jake was ridiculous, and I didn't think the grimace had left Nicks's face once. I on the other hand, didn't really mind. I was thankful that for once, Jake had someone else to distract him. Usually it was me who he was making a poor attempt to charm. However, as the evening grew longer, Jake started flirting with Selena and still made passes at me. This night just kept getting better and better…Not.

I walked up to the bar to grab a glass of water; I didn't really like drinking too much at these functions. When I returned, I was surprised to see that he was the only person still at the table.

"Where did everyone else go?"

"Selena went to the bathroom, and Jacob had to take a phone call."

"Oh, okay." I took a sip of my water to fill the silence. I didn't know how to put Nick in a better mood right now.

It was then that Mrs Jonas approached us.

"Guys, I don't mean to bother but could one of you please retrieve Mr. Bedalucci's coat? He's not feeling well, and I want to make sure he gets home."

"Of course Denise, I'll be right back."

"Thank you so muchMiley."She turned to leave, and I got up to go get Mr. Bedalucci's coat.

Nick followed me to the coat room; that showed exactly how bored he was.

When I opened to door to the closet, the sight before us made Nick and I gasp in shock, disgust, and horror.

There, on the floor of the closet, was Selena, on her knees, sucking a very erect Jacob. What made it even worse was that as soon as they registered what was happening, Selena pulled away and Jake released right onto her face. Talk about nasty…

Edward stormed into the coatroom, grabbed, Mr. Bedalucci's coat as well as his own and mine, and turned to leave.

"Nick wait! This isn't that big of a deal." Selena screamed after him.

"Selena, you just cheated on me, at a function for my job. This is over. Don't call me. Don't text me. Stay the fuck out of my life." Nick's tone made even me cringe.

"I didn't cheat on you. We never had sex."

I couldn't believe she said that.

"You are so fucking stupid. You have his fucking cum running down your face. That is cheating Selena."

"Whatever, it's not like you weren't screwing that slut behind my back." As she said this, she was gesturing toward me profusely.

"Selena I never cheated on you, so shut the hell up. Goodbye." With that said he grabbed my arm, stormed out of the closet, tossed Mr. Bedalucci's jacket at Denise, and proceeded to drag me to his car.

He opened the passenger door and all but shoved me into his car.

No one spoke at the drive to his apartment. As we arrived he ran in the bathroom took a shower and than i did. I just wore one of his shirt whit my thong which i had at his apartment from our past actions.

"Miley, I am so sorry I pulled you out of there like that." His voice sounded sad, but I could still hear the underlying anger.

"It's okay Nick, really." He just shook his head at me.

"No, it's not, I just needed you here with me tonight, and I couldn't really find the words to say it. I was in a bit of shock."

"Its fine, I understand. Do you want to talk about it?" I didn't want to push him, but I knew he really needed to let off some steam.

"I really liked her , I thought we were gonna be good together. I didn't know why, but she could just make me forget things sometimes. And usually, that was what I needed. Just to forget about everything I didn't want to think about it. But then she goes and cheats on me. Do you know what the most fucked up part of all of this is?"

I just shook my head no, not wanting to interrupt his rant.

"It's that I wasn't even surprised. Like I almost expected it, kind of knew it was gonna happen. ''

He then sighed and I knew his anger dissipated.

"Oh Nick, it'll all be okay." I was trying to make him feel better, but I wasn't really sure if it was working.

"Yeah, I know. Come on, let's go to bed."

I followed him to his bedroom and quickly made myself comfortable on his king size bed. I couldn't find the will to tear my eyes away from him as he stripped down to his boxers. I couldn't help it; he was just so damn attractive.

He lay down next to me so that we were facing each other, and circled his hands around my waste. The minute our eyes met, the entire atmosphere changed. It was crackling with energy, not necessarily something new, just like someone changed the light bulb, and everything was much brighter. It was like the chemistry between Edward and I increased a tenfold. I wouldn't dare try to look away from his eyes.

"You looked so beautiful tonight,Miley. I could barely take my eyes off of you." He said all of this in a near whisper.

Slowly, as if to tell me what was happening, he inched his head toward mine. His sparkling eyes were flicking between my eyes and my lips, and I subconsciously licked them. It seemed to take ages but the moment his lips touched mine, my entire body felt on fire.

My eyes slammed shut, my arms wrapped around his neck as my fingers wormed their way into his hair, my toes curled, and I thought my heart could leap out of my chest. His hands slid down to the small of my back and pulled me even closer to him. As his tongue swept over my bottom lip, my mouth immediately opened up.

As our tongues not fought, but danced the most erotic dance, he rolled so he had me pinned to the mattress. I could feel every line of his body pressing into mine. His lips had a softness about them, but I had never felt anything more masculine in my life. He sucked my tongue into his mouth, and I couldn't contain my moan. It was that moan that caused him to pull away, both of us still panting into the others mouth.

"Fuck Miley," was all he said, in a throaty voice, as he rolled us back onto our sides.

That was the last thing that was said that night before we drifted to sleep.

Would i agree to this again? Selena broke his heart, she cheated and now i was back again? i felt I needed him .. but would i let him do that to me?

ratedm M in the next chapter , PROMISE :)


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up Saturday morning practically lying on top of Nick.I had to hold in my chuckle when I realized both his hands were strategically placed on the curve of my ass. I took a moment to take in how relaxed he looked when he was asleep. He seemed so peaceful, almost childlike.

I tried to carefully remove myself from his body without waking him, but that really didn't work out so well.

"Mmm," He groaned as he started to wake up, his grip tightening slightly around me. His eyes then opened, and he his arms immediately released me as he realized what he was holding on to.

"Oh, I'm sorry Smiley." He had an impish grin on his face as he said this.

" no big deal," as I said this, I removed myself from his side to take a trip to the bathroom.

While I was in the bathroom, I thought about what happened between Nick and I last night. That kiss.I knew that one of two things would happen; either we would both completely avoid the topic, or our perfect friendship would become very beneficial AGAIN. I was slightly hoping it was the latter of the two. Once I had brushed my teeth, I made my way back to Nick's room. .

When I entered his bedroom, I heard the sounds of his shower running, so I made myself comfortable and flicked on his television. I had just settled on an old episode of Two and a Half Men, when Nick strolled out of his bathroom wearing nothing but a pair of black boxers. Damn.

He noticed my staring, and his ever-famous smirk appeared across his face. His expression then changed to a brooding face as he began flexing his muscles and posing, acting as if he were an underwear model. He definitely could have chosen that career path.

Once he was done being a total goofball, and my laughter died down, he made his way over and propped himself up on the bed next to me.

He looked at me, took a deep breath, and then began to speak, "Mi about last night, I'm sorry if I pushed you into doing something you didn't want to do."

I rolled my eyes at his statement; really, he wasn't the only one panting last night. I had clearly enjoyed it.

"Nick, if I'm honest with you, that kiss was incredible. Please don't apologize for it." I noticed the relief flash across face. "Actually, I wouldn't be too opposed to it happening again."

"What exactly do you mean by that?" His eyes gleamed with excitement, and possible hope. Maybe he really wanted this "friends with benefits" thing to start again

"Well, I don't know, I guess friends with benefits, again?…" The end of my statement had turned into a rushed mumble, but I knew he would be able to understand it.

Some emotion flickered in his eyes, but it vanished too quickly for me to be able to comprehend what it was.

"Are you sure you would be okay with something like that?" At my nod of approval, a dazzling smile appeared across his face, and his eyes darkened substantially. "Well, if that's the case…"

And, before I knew it, his lips were glued to mine. My reaction was very similar to that of the night before. As my hands gently tugged at his bronze locks, a low rumble escaped from the back of his throat. It was by far, the sexiest sound I had ever heard.

He rolled, so he was on top of me, and the thin material of his boxers was not doing much to contain his hardening erection. He broke away so I could breathe, only to replace his lips on my neck. This sent me into a near frenzy. A moan protruded from my body just as he placed an open mouthed kiss right beneath my ear. I immediately felt his smirk press into my neck; he was so cocky.

His hands, which had previously been placed innocently on my hips, started toying with the bottom of my t-shirt. His lips halted, and I could tell he wasn't sure whether or not what he was doing was okay. To ease his mind, I pushed myself into a sitting position and pulled the article of clothing over my head.

He groaned and firmly planted his lips on mine. Wasting no time at all, I felt his hands take hold of my boobs, causing my body to squeal in delight. My nipples hardened quickly, and he made sure to pay plenty of attention to them; rolling them between his fingers in a very pleasurable way.

"Fuck Nick," I said in a breathy whisper as his lips descended to my chest. As his mouth took hold of my pebbled nipple, my back arched and my eyes rolled back into my head. On their own accord, my hips bucked up into his, causing his erection to press against my center. It felt exquisite.

One of Edward's hands ghosted down my stomach and began toying with the elastic of my panties. Since I had still been in my pajamas, there had been no pants in his way.

I was incredibly aroused, and I was not in the mood for teasing.

"Please Nick," my voice was nothing but a pure moan, showing the strong lust I possessed in that moment. Before I could even comprehend what was happening, he had my panties removed and discarded somewhere on the floor of his previously spotless bedroom.

"Anything for you, love," he murmured as he slipped a single finger into me without any warning. I'm pretty sure I actually screamed.

"Jesus Christ , you're so fucking wet," with that said, he added a second finger and began pumping them in and out of me at a delectable speed.

I was so keyed up; I knew this wouldn't last long, so when his thumb pressed firmly onto my clit, I felt the shock start to pile in my lower stomach. He rubbed quick, little circles on my bundle of nerves, and quicker than I'd like to admit, I felt myself explode into complete euphoria.

As soon as I came down from my high, I grabbed Edward's face and roughly pulled his lips back to mine. I rolled, so I was now on top of him, and he groaned at the new position.

Since he felt no need to tease me, I decided to be just as nice to him. I removed his boxers and wrapped my fingers around the beautiful monstrosity that was Edward's cock. He hissed at the contact and threw his head back. I tightened my hand and began moving it up and down, pausing to rub my thumb over the head. After a minute, I quickened my pace, and his hips began thrusting forward to meet my movements. Little grunts began leaving his lips.

"Miley," he grunted, and I felt his dick twitch as he released onto my hand. He continued grunting as he rode out the waves of his orgasm. I walked into his bathroom to wash the evidence of his pleasure off of my hand.

When I walked back into his room, he was reading a text on his cell phone.

"Hey, whatcha looking at?" I inquired.

"Well, it seems that I am going to lunch with my mother today, and we are both expected at Joes by 7 for a movie night."

"Oh god, Joe's movie nights always end in my embarrassment." He merely chuckled at my comment.

SEX IS BACK IN THE GAME WHOPE WHOP ! CANT WAIT TO WRITE NEW SEX SCENCES WHICH WILL BE MORE GRAPHIC THAN THIS ONE !


	8. Chapter 8

no ones POV

''I can't believe you; we've talked about this and you said it was done and now you're telling me that you're doing this benfitical shit again'' a very angry Demi screamed in Miley's face. '' i really thought you learned something the last time, when he was using you to get over Selena, why Miley , why are you acting so dumb and naive and ..'' she didn't plan to hold anything back. Not this time. She wouldn't let her best friend get hurt again by Nick. He didn't deserve to have her heart or her body.

'' and what Demi? Slutty? Is that what you want to call me; than do it! You know ecaxtly that me and Nick never actually had SEX, he never was inside me but keep on going calling me a slut or whore or hoe because you know what? i don't care, and stop acting as if you're my best friends cause' if you were you would see that i am in love with him. That I'm only doing this cause' its the only way to be so close to him, to pretend as if i was his, as if he loved me back. Do you think i like it? No but i just close my eyes and pretend that we're not fucking but making love. '' with those words Miley left Demi's house. She was angry but not about Demi. She was angry at herself for letting her love Nick, for letting her heart break. She needs to end it before it gets worse. She thought that maybe if this time SHE breaks the arrangement it won't hurt so much.

she jumped in her car and drove over to Nicks'.

She rang the doorbell and a handsome guy, wearing only his boxers opened the door. '' Hey '' he said grabbing her waist with one hand and lifting her chin with his other. He pressed his lips lightly to her. Nothing wild and it wasn't even full with lust.. It even felt like .. Mi knew her mind was just messing around with her.

'' Uhm Wow .. Nice greeting'' She said forgetting why she came here in the first place. '' well im glad you're here. I missed you'' He put his arms around her and pulled her close pressing another kiss on her lips.

'' I was just about to order Pizza, want some? '' he asked sweetly

'' Duh! with extra- ''

''cheese. I know Smiley'' he smiled at her.

'' Sooo how is your heart coming up? Still broken? '' Miley teased him and sat next to him on the couch.

'' Well...' he said pulling her on his lap '' You fixed it.. again. Thank you Miley'' He put his hand on her cheek '' Do you know how much you mean to me? I know i messed up and im really sorry for everything i've done. For making you feel - '

'' like crap, shit, or a slut? '' She finished his sentence and stood up from his lap. '' Oh my god, sorry Nick , i dont what got into me, i really am sorry'' She said quickly and wrapped her arms around him.

'' No Smiley you are right. I made you feel horrible but i promise i will never give you that feeling again. '' he told her and looked her in the eyes. She belived him. She always did.

The door bell rang. Perfect timing.

'' Pizza is hereeeee'' Nick screamed.

*after pizza*

'' That was good. So are we going to make out soon ? '' Miley said giving him a flirty look

he grabbed her head and pulled her to him. He let his lip brush lightly over hers making him shiver. '' kiss me already'' Mi whispered against his lips and he did as he was told. He pressed his lips harder against hers and licked her bottom lip asking for entrance. She opened her mouth to let him in. Something about this kiss was diffrent. This was more than lust. Their tongues playing ''Love'' inside their mouth as he suddenly felt her hands around his cock. She begin to stroke him and he immadiently grew. But this time he wanted it to be diffrent. He wanted to show her that he loved her.

He put his hands above hers and pulled away from the kiss '' Stop Mi , come with me'' he said and took his hand leading her to his bedroom. He cosed the door and pushed her against it. On Hand holding on to her hip and the other next to her head on the wall.'' Did i ever tell you how beautiful you are'' He said honestly and sarted kissing her neck lighty. Miley tried her best not to moan but she failed.

He collided their lips once again, there lips were moving in synch and both new that this wasn't like the other kisses they shared, this one was full with passion and love. He pressed his body harder against hers making her groan. He grabbed her tighs and she jumped and put her legs around his waist. Nick moved towards his bed and layed her down. He climbed on top on her and stroke her cheeks '' I dont know what i did to deserve you in my life'' he said looking her deep in the eyes.

RATED M

Two hearts beating, the only sound, the slight yet relaxed rhythmical breathing of two souls. "I love you, and I dont know what we will be but don't ever doubt us." His fingers touch her cheek and a kiss is given to her lips once more. Their bodies pressed tightly to each other as if they cannot get enough of this; these stolen moments to touch and love and hold. Miley turned around now laying ontop of him. Her legs melt beneath her, as the length of her body presses fully against his. His fingers run over her back and down to her ass. His fingers slip to the crack of her ass, slowly slipping under the silky string, easing it away from her flesh. His fingernails scrape along the smooth globe of her ass, then his hand cups it. She lets out a light moan before they turn again so Nick is ontop. His lips capture her neck and his other hand strokes her right breast. His mouth devours the left breast, and he moans of pleasure as his tongue licks across her nipple and sucks away at the now dry gloss. "Heaven," he whispers, before he returns to suckle her breast. She presses her thighs together, and feels the hum of her sex radiating inside her. '' i need you'' she whiseres in his ear. He lets his fingers slide down her body to her pussy. He sticks one finger into the folds and strokes her clit '' Gosh Mi you're so wet'' He smirks. He partens her legs and slowly lies down ontop of her, their privte parts touching. Both moan in pleasure. His cock, hard as rock, laying on her wet pussy. He intervines their finger and puts them above her head. He uses his other hand to play with her nipple while still kissing and his cock still laying on her clit. Their tongues touch and tease; just the tips, their lips barely caressing each other. Sighs of frustration come from each of them, as they fight to hold themselves back from giving into pure lust. They taste each other, slowly. Their tongues touch hesitantly, each one of them sliding closer to the other, till finally their entire mouths are pressed together, their tongues merging as one. He wanted her, needed her, had to have her. . "Take me, baby. Drive into me hard. Fuck me like there's no tomorrow." She felt his cock jerk against her as the words left her mouth. "Oh my god Mi. Yes." His words came out as something between a moan and a whisper as he plunged his now throbbing cock deeply into her waiting pussy. His strokes were slow and deep, taking them both to a higher level of lust. Their lovemaking took on the smooth, fluid movement of a practiced dance. They knew so well where to touch, what to do to drive the other crazy. '' harder'' she said. '' What was that honey? '' he teased her.

'' Please harder'' She almost begged him. '' Sorry i cant hear you'' he smirked still sliding in and out of her '' fuck you're so tight'' he added.

'' Screw you'' Miley said and turned them over. She grabbed his cock and guided it insider her.

'' Wow im not dreaming right? You are so beautiful Mi'' He said putting his hands on her hips.

'' Enjoy babe'' she winked at him and started riding him. She began rubbing her breasts. What a sight, she pulled and pinched those delicious nipples. '' Fuck Mi, i cant hold it any longer'' he moaned. She leaned down and gave him a kiss '' than don't ,its okay'' She wispered. She rode him faster making her boobs jump up and down. There was no way he was going to cum without her so he fliped them over. She laying under him again. He pulled out of her '' Nooo '' she groaned. He giggled and gave her a sweet kiss on the lips. '' What do you want me to do'' he whispered in her ear. '' Put your dick in me pussy and fuck me already'' she said annoyed trying to grab his dick. '' Oh i guess i cant do that '' He said sitting up. '' Nick make love to me'' she said quietly ''please'' she added. '' I'd love to'' He said attacking her lips. He trusted in her slow. Miley put her legs around him keeping him closer. '' Mi i cant- '' He tried to say between breaths.

'' Shh '' she conected their Nick didnt want to let go without her so he brought his finger to her clit and stroke it '' Oh god Nick, dont stop'' she moaned .

'' Damn youre so tight '' he groaned. He stroke her clit harder giving it preasure while trusting hard in her.

'' Nickkk ohhh'' Miley said while climaxing under him. Seeing her climax, drove Nick over the edge and he cummed inside her. He lay down next to her. '' That was amazing'' He told her and took her in his arms.

He gave her on last kiss and both went to sleep

So sorry i didnt upload. School started and i've been really busy watching ONE TREE HILL :D . I felt like everyone has seen one tree hill except me so i started too.. Well im almost at season 5 and that in only 2 weeks. So you can tell how obsessed i am :D


	9. Chapter 9

no ones pov

nick turned in his bed panting the side of his bed but no one seemed to be there. He opened his eyes to find out that Miley had left. He grabbed his boxers and went upstairs. His parents weren't home so he assumed that they worked trough the night. He was used to it; it was almost like he lived on his own.

_'where are you i missed you this morning - N_

_' Didnt think you would want me to stay. Thought it'd be to cheezy - M _' Miley texted back.. It was true she didnt want him to feel like he had some kind of responsibility just because they had sex last night

'_whatever see you at the office- N' _was he pissed? Miley was confused but she shruked it off. They had tons of work to do at the office so that they didnt have time so catch up. Nick decided he would visit her later and talk about what had happened the night before. Did it hange anything now that they actually did it..was he cofortable with the situation? Deep down he hoped that nothing would change and they could just continue to fuck eachother..

Nick went home, changed his outfit and drove over to her house. His Dad was still working that was for sure.. His dad was, like his parents, caught up in work. He hoped that she was still awake because it was pretty late already. He opened the door with his key , the lights were off so he assumed she was already sleeping still he went up to her room. He watched the sleeping beauty and smiled. Oh how cute she looked. Suddenly her phone went off, she got a text message. He was curious, he wondered, he wanted to know. So he grabbed her phone, which was unlike him but he wanted to know so badly who she wrote with. It was from Demi.. he felt somehow released that it wasn't some dude. He opened the chatbox and read

_i dont get why you're doing this to yourself - D_

_i told you dems if this is the only way to have him, ill take it - M_

_that ridicilous. if he doenst want you he's not worth it. And i mean YOU and not only your body - d_

_do we really have to talk about this? - M_

_Yes we do! just tell him that you're in love with him Mi! Im sure he want more too! -D_

Nick couldnt help but wonder who they were talking about. He felt jealously which was absurd but he couldnt help it

_This isnt some kind of movie demi. this is real life! i'll get over it soon - M_

_ugh! i wanna slap the shit out of you for letting him break your heart! - D_

_i'll get used to a broken heart - M_

_this isnt even worth discussing. just tell Nick you love him and than i can care less if youre fucking the shit out of you. - D_

_never. good night dems! thanks for caring anyway - M_

_night love you eventough i dont agree with you - D_

Nicks Pov

Nick? As in me Nick? She was in love with me? All this time she was in love me and i didnt see it? I realized that i must've broken her heart so hard with Selena.. all this time. If only she knew that Selena was a distraction from her! I used Selena to get over Miley and not otherwise! Damn was i stupid and blind all this time! I looked down at the beautiful woman who was sleeping. She was absoloutly gorgeous. I smiled at myself.. this beautiful woman loved me back! I made myself ready for bed aka i stripped all my clothes of exept my boxer, and lay next to her. She immadiently cuddled up to me and it felt so right, so natural so perfect.

next morning

I felt her moving in my arms. '' What the fuck? '' was the first thing she said when she realized she was laying in my arm

'' Good morning to you too Smiley'' i said smiling down to her. When i read the messegas she wrote with Demi i was so happy i didnt even think what i was going to say to her? Should i keep on doing what we did ? but i wanted more. Should i tell her that i knew she loved me? but than she would know i read her messages. God,was i confused! I decided to keep my mouth shout for a while.


End file.
